


Kneeling in Blood

by Kaden (Koverstreet)



Series: The secret Origin of Kaden 10 [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Ben 10 Series, Fast and the Furious Series, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Big Sister Bobbi, Brother-Sister Relationships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, K10verse, Parent Nick Fury, Pre-Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., Pre-Avengers (2012), Training, before Kaden 10 becomes Kaden 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 00:11:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11301705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koverstreet/pseuds/Kaden
Summary: Kaden returns home to a horrific site.





	Kneeling in Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Once again I would like to dedicate this to my grandfather Gordon Overstreet, and I hope he is happy wherever he is, I love you Grampie.

**Kneeling in Blood Redux**

**Kaden 10: age 12**

Nick walked me to the door of my home, after a few months of training, Nick took me home to visit my parents and spend a couple weeks with them, “You’ll call if you need anything?” Nick asked.

“I will” I replied as I opened the door with my key.

Nick was opening the door to his SUV when he heard my scream, he closed his door and ran to the house, he got to the kitchen to find me kneeling in my parents’ blood “oh my god” Nick said as he took off his black leather trench coat. He knelt down next to me and put his coat on me, “Kaden, Kaden” he said

I turned to look at him and I had tears cascading down my cheeks. Nick got me to my feet and with his arm around me, walked me back to his SUV. He got me into the backseat and closed the door. He got out his phone to call some agents to the house. I didn’t know how much time had passed when they got there.

“Agent Coulson, what do we have so far?” asked Nick

“It’s tough to say sir, whoever killed Agents Bonne, and David Overstreet was a professional” Phil Coulson replied as Nick stared at me, I wasn’t even paying attention to what was going on I was lost in thought.

“Are we putting Kaden in a safe house?”

“No, I’m taking him back to my place, Bonne and David had me sign guardian papers in case anything happened to them, would you mind going to get some of Kaden’s things?” Nick asked

“Right away Director” Coulson replied

A few minutes later Nick had a duffle bag with some of my clothes in it when he got in the car. Before he started the engine, he looked back at me and said “Kaden, I promise you we will find who did this” and I nodded.

The sun was up by the time we got to the house, it was a large two story house outside of the city. Nick led me to my room, “this is your room, if you need anything I’m down the hall” Nick said.

He left me and made a call to Agent Bobbi Morse.

“Hello?” she asked

“Agent Morse” Nick replied

“Director, the base is in a frenzy, what happened?”

“David and Bonne are dead” Nick said

“Oh no, what about Kaden, is he okay?” She asked anxiously

“He’s fine, but he could use a friend right now” Nick asked

“I’ll be right over” Bobbi replied

“Thanks Agent Morse.” Nick said as he hung up

Bobbi, could hardly contain her anxiety as she drove to Nick’s house to check on me. We had become like brother and sister over the past couple years. We would hang out whenever I wasn’t training, we’d watch movies, play basketball. She got out of her car after stopping in front of Nick’s house. Nick opened the door for her, and she made her way up stairs.

I was lying in bed, tears coming down my cheeks. The door opened and Bobbi walked in, I sat up on the side of the bed. Bobbi knelt down in front of me and looked me in the eyes. We then embraced, “They’re gone” I said, “I’m alone”

“No, you’re not” Bobbi replied as she stroked my back to comfort me, “I’m here, we’re all here for you” she said softly, she held me as I cried.

**One Week Later…**

The memorial for my parents was held on the Hellicarrier, Nick carried the urn with my father’s ashes, while I carried the one containing my mother’s. I looked at the urn and said, “I will find who did this and make them pay I promise." We then opened the lids and shook the ashes out, and they flew out into the ocean. The 21-gun salute began as Nick and I walked back to the table to replace the urns, I didn’t even flinch as the guns fired. After we placed the urns on the table, Nick put his arm around me and led me to my quarters so I could get some rest.

I struggled to sleep, the images of my parents’ bodies wouldn’t leave my head, their blood on my hands deeply disturbed me. Eventually I sat up breathing heavily, and tears were coming down my cheeks. I heard a knock on the door and I said, “who is it?”

“It’s Bobbi can I come in?”

“Yeah, the doors open” I said and she walked in. she came to my side and sat down on the side of the bed.

“Can’t sleep?” she asked and I nodded.

“I keep seeing their bodies on the floor every time I close my eyes, I just wish it would stop” I said as the tears came again.

“Believe me when I say that it will get better” Bobbi said as she touched my cheek making me look her in the eye, when I looked into her eyes I could tell she wasn’t just saying that to make me feel better, “I’ll stay until you fall asleep” she said as I lay back down. She held my hand as I drifted off to sleep. No more nightmares plagued me that night knowing that Bobbi was going to be in my corner helping me through this grim time. 

Two days later I was back home with Nick, I was taking some time off from my training so I could mourn. Nick had officially adopted me the day before, he pulled some strings so I wouldn’t have to go through the legal issues. I went up to my room so I could be alone, Nick understood that I needed my privacy so he didn’t object. I sat down on the side of my bed and stared at the Ultimatrix, I could easily blame this alien watch for all of my problems but that would be stupid, if I was going to use this thing to honor my parents’ legacy I had to embrace my powers and use them to help protect the world.

Then Nick knocked on my door taking me out of my thoughts, “Kaden, I’ve ordered Pizza, want to watch a movie while we eat?” he asked

“Yeah, that sounds good, I’ll be right down” I replied

After a few minutes, I went down stairs and Nick had everything ready. I sat next to him on the couch. We watched Kevin Costner’s Dances with Wolves, and it was just what the doctor ordered. Nick put his arm around me like a father would, I was glad that my parents trusted him to take care of me. After the movie, Nick took care of the dishes while I went back to my room and got ready for bed. I got my phone and called an old friend, “hello” he said

“Dom, hey sorry for calling so late I just needed to talk to you” I replied

“Hey Kaden, it’s good to hear from you, what’s up?” he asked

“My parents have been murdered”

“I heard about that on the news, I’m sorry”

“Thanks, it’s been a brutal couple of weeks, but I’m okay”

“When you get the chance, come by and see me, I know the others would want to see you”

“I’ll see what I can do, good night Dom”

“Night, little brother” and we hung up.

I met Dominic Toretto when I was 8 years old, he scared off some bullies that jumped me, we got along well, and I would hang out with him and his sister Mia when I had time, my parents would take me to the barbeques he hosted at his house. Dom taught me how to stand up for myself and the next time I encountered those bullies I beat them up so bad they ran home crying for their mommies.

The next day Nick dropped me off at Dom’s he had some things to do at the office so I persuaded him to take me to see Dom, he agreed knowing I needed to be among friends for a while.

I walked up to the door and knocked. Mia answered and when she saw me she smiled and we embraced. She let me in and I looked around, “It’s good that you’re here Kaden” she said, “I’m sorry about parents”

“Thank you, Mia” I replied, “Is Dom out back?” I asked

“Yeah he’s in the garage” she answered

“Thanks” I said as I walked out the back door into the back door. Sure enough there he was at work on the charger. I silently walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. We hugged the second he turned around. We parted and I sat down on a nearby chair.

“How are you holding up?” Dom asked

“I’m fine, I’m still grieving” I replied

“If you don’t mind me asking what happened?” he asked

“I was coming home to spend a couple weeks with my folks to take a break from my training, when I walked into the kitchen I found them lying dead on the floor” I replied

“I can’t imagine how that must have felt” Dom said as he sat down next to me.

“I felt helpless, I didn’t know what to do” I replied as Dom put his arm around me. I then went back into the house so Dom could work on his car in private. I sat down at the table, and Mia sat down across from me.

“Is someone taking care of you?” Mia asked

“Yes, Nick Fury the director has adopted me, he was good friends with my parents.” I replied

“What are you going to do?”

“Become an Agent of SHIELD, honor my parents”

“Are you sure about that, because you still have time to decide whether you want to live a normal life or not.” Mia said

“The moment this thing” I said pointing out the Ultimatrix “latched on to my wrist, my chances of a normal life went out the window”

Mia looked at me with sympathy in her eyes when she said, “What are you going to do with it?”

“I’m going to use my powers to protect the world just like my parents did.” I answered and Mia just smiled at that.

Dom finished cooking and we had steak. I was still a little down, but being surrounded by two of my best friends helps.

Nick then showed up and I hugged Dom and Mia goodbye and went outside. Nick drove us back home.

Nick watched me go to my room. He then went to his room to get ready for bed. He showered, got into his sleeping clothes, and went to sleep. My screams woke him up, he got out of bed and ran to my room. He put his hands on my shoulders and said, “Kaden, I’m here, I’m here”

I came out of my nightmare and saw Nick in front of me. He put his arms around me, and I hugged him back. “I’m here son” he said, “everything’s okay.”

The next day at 4:00 AM I was in the training room of the base, almost no one used it at this time so, I had the place to myself. I was punching the heavy bag, the images of my parents’ bodies kept coming into my head. It made me punch faster and faster until my gloves popped. I steadied the bag and took a breath. Then I saw Bobbi leaning against the threshold of the door, she was dressed in her exercise clothes, she was there to use the gym. I took off what was left of my gloves and grabbed my duffle bag. When I got to the exit she grabbed my arm and said, “If you need to talk, I’m here.” I nodded and tears came down my cheeks, she hugged me.

I went back to my quarters and got a shower. After I cleaned up I put on some fresh clothes, and sat down at my desk. I was surfing the web to past the time, I read various articles about Tony Stark, merchant of death turned super hero. I also read a couple articles on some possible Danny Rand sightings, he and his parents disappeared along with their plane somewhere in Asia, and they’ve been missing ever since.

Then Bobbi came in and we sat down across from each other. “I have to go on a mission for a few weeks, you won’t be hearing from me.” She said

“Okay, just stay safe.” I replied and she smiled and nodded. We hugged and she left to get ready for her mission, I didn’t know where she was going since I wasn’t an agent yet.

The next week I was back on track with my training, I was sparring with Agent Melinda May, while Nick watched over me from a room overlooking the training room.

Standing beside him was Agent Robert Gonzales, my parents’ SO (Supervising Officer), “He’s good” Robert observed, “He has his father’s drive.”

“Yeah, he’s been training really hard.” Nick said

I then flipped May over and she slammed down on the mat. I then grappled her arm, she then tapped out and we stopped. We were both sweaty and panting, neither of us let up, and that is very important to an Agent they’re in a scrap.

“Now that’s a rare sight Director, very few are capable of making Agent May tap out, I like this kid.” Robert said

“Would you like me to introduce you to him?” asked Nick

“Sure” replied Robert.

May and I were sitting next to each other on the bench drinking water, “You’re improving” May pointed out.

“Thanks” I replied

“How are things going?” she asked

“I’m doing okay, Andrew has been an immense help, thanks for recommending him to Nick.” I replied, Dr. Andrew Garner was Melinda’s husband at the time, he’s a psychologist who specializes in helping gifted individuals and has been helping me through my grief.

An hour later I was cleaned up and in a new set of clothes when Nick walked in with Robert.

“Kaden, I would like you to meet Agent Robert Gonzales, your parents’ SO” Nick said, and I was stunned to meet the man who trained my parents.

“It’s an honor to meet you Agent Gonzales.” I said as I shook his hand

“Please, Robert is fine Kaden, you have my condolences on your parents’ passing” Robert said

“Thank you” I replied

“Kaden, I would like to be your SO, if you don’t mind?” offered Robert

“It would be an honor.” I replied

“Well then, I’ll take my leave, Director.” Robert said as he exited the room, leaving me and Nick alone.

“So, he trained my parents?” I asked

“Yes, and he was trained by your grandfather a couple years before he retired." My grandfather Gordon Overstreet was part of the Strategic Scientific Reserve in the 1940s and 50s, before it became SHIELD in the 1960s.

“That’s amazing” I said, “I hope I can live up to his expectations.”

For the next Five years, Robert trained me to become an Agent of SHIELD. We went all over the world, we visited Japan, England, Morocco, and many other countries. He would tell me stories about my parents when they were his rookies, and stories about when my grandfather trained him, and I enjoyed every minute of it.

**Kaden 10: Age 17**

The day finally came for my field assessment, and if I pass I will be the youngest ever to become an Agent. I would be paired up with a specialist by the name of Grant Ward, I had no idea that this specialist would become one of my greatest friends.

**To be continued in Friendships that last…**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading everyone, I've wanted to give you the backstory of Kaden 10 for a while, so here it is. next time someone we all know and love make an appearance, and if you have read to the end you know who it is.


End file.
